


Spot's Kittens

by AdmAlbatross



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: literal fluffy, so much fluffy, there was nothing about data and spots kittens, this is a serious no no in my book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmAlbatross/pseuds/AdmAlbatross
Summary: There was no episode of Spot's kittens growing up with Data taking care of them as they just, be kittens.  I'm correcting that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for therealstartrekcaptions on tumblr for a secret santa!

Personal Log: Stardate 47655  
Following the events of the genetic de-evolution, I now have ample time to study Spot and her interactions with her new litter. After observing Ensign Keiko bond with her daughter after birth, I feel that I have ample observations to base my new observations on. From my studies, mothers in the animal kingdom can often develop the same kind of bond as humans do. While cats are not often in this category, I am interested in seeing how Spot develops a bond with her litter. In my studies of kitten care, I have also found that they need to be weaned at four weeks, which is when I shall attempt to give them a new feline supplement that I am devolving. However, if they are as fickle as their mother, I fear I will have the same problems in finding a suitable supplement for the kittens.

Personal Log: Stardate 47657  
I am curious to the fact that only one of Spot’s offspring has the same coloring as herself, the others presumably take the coloring of the father. To my knowledge only three other male cats live on board the Enterprise, and therefore could be the possible father of Spot’s children. However, one of these males lives on deck 15, and was too far for Spot to have possibly traveled when she escaped as she was found on deck 8 and was only gone for two days. Further research will be required.

Personal Log: Stardate 47662  
It has come to my attention that humans are strangely infatuated by infants of any kind whether they are humanoid or animal. Because of this, many people have been asking to see Spot’s litter and also what my plans are with them. I am currently planning to keep them with their mother until they are fully weaned, but after that I am unsure.  
The kittens have formed a strong attachment with their mother at the week mark, and also, strangely, with me. I have found that they are content to attempt to climb up my uniform pants. However, because their strength is not yet fully developed, they are unable to reach any dangerous heights. In preparation for their weaning in three weeks, I have currently prepared 21 different food supplements and have begun programming seven more in anticipation that they will inherit Spot’s pickiness. 

Personal Log: Stardate 47678  
The litter is now at the two-week mark and are growing stronger. They are now willing to explore the entirety of my quarters. Geordi has made two visits this last week and to my surprise and his, Spot has been amicable and allowed him to play with her kittens. At his insistence I have sat on the floor with him as to allow the litter to play on me more effectively. The kittens have again shown a preference to climb my uniform and have been able to make it much further now that I am closer to their level, and have managed to settle themselves in my lap. I believe that it has to do with my higher than average running temperature which is one degree centigrade above the human norm. What I do not understand it Geordi laughing at me and then preceding to take multiple holophotos of myself with the kittens. Perhaps it is another human trait I am still needing to master.

Personal Log: Stardate 47695  
The kittens have slowly begun to eat the feline supplements I started leaving out for them two days ago, but I have unable to find a supplement that they all are content to eat. It is what Commander Riker would call ironic but the only kitten who has seemed to settle on one dish was the one with the same coloring as Spot herself. I will manage however, as I now have 354 different feline supplements to attempt to feed Spot and her litter. Geordi has appeared to take a liking to one of the litter, calling it Dah-ta instead of Day-ta and bestowing more affection on it than the others. I am formulating that Geordi wishes to keep this kitten, and has overcome his fear of cats that Spot seemed to give him during his attempt at cat sitting while I was away. Perhaps I will give up one of the kittens to him as I trust him impeccably, but I am currently worried about myself, as any thought about parting with Spot's litter gives my mental pathways a strange tick.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more, I am slowly working on future chapters.


End file.
